legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Defensive Antics S1 P10/Transcript
(The heroes are all seen inside of a store) Alex: Alright, here we are guys! Charlie: Awesome! Craig: This is gonna be great! Spot: I call the toy aisle! Ruby: I'm right beside ya there Spot! Blake H: Let's get inside already! I'm in the mood for some spending. (Alex nods as the heroes all enter the store and they split up) Alex: So Jess what are you buying? Jessica: Not sure. I might get some new clothes to be honest. Alex: Really? Jessica: Yeah. I've gotten kinda worn out with the stuff I got now. Alex: Hmm.. Maybe it is time for change of clothes. I bet Erin will think the same thing. Jessica: She might go with something to fit her piercing. Alex: I bet. Jessica: What about you? Alex: Hmm, I could go for some new shorts. Maybe a T-Shirt could be nice too. Jessica: That's it? Alex: I'm not the one to worry about having decorated clothes Jess. Jessica: Right. Alex: How about you? Jessica: Who knows. Maybe I'll try and surprise you. Alex: *Blushes* Um, okay then? Jessica: Heh. Alex: Well, let's go then. Jessica: Alright! (The two run off before the scene cuts to Zulu and Raynell at another store nearby) Raynell:.... Zulu: So, what are we doing again? Raynell: Huh? Zulu: What're we looking for exactly? Raynell: Oh um.. We're looking for a ring. Maybe two. One for mom and dad. Zulu: Oh okay! Raynell: Yeah.... Zulu: Shall we start then? Raynell: Sure! Zulu: Then let's go! Raynell: You um.. Think they might have a ring that will fit? Zulu: I'm sure. If not, we could ask if they know anyone who can make a ring for a Targhul. Raynell: Alright. Zulu: Now come on, we can't leave your parents' future waiting! Raynell: *Smiles* (The two then head inside) Zulu: Whoa! Raynell: Look at this! (The two look around at all of the various pieces of jewelry on display) Raynell: It's like a treasure trove on display! Zulu: Yeah! There are so many shiny objects here! Raynell: Man who knew humans loved shiny things so much! Zulu: Yeah! ???: Ahem. (The two then look over at the shopkeeper) Zulu: Oh. Shopkeeper: Can I... help you two? Raynell: Hi there! I'm Raynell! I wanna buy a ring! Shopkeeper: You wanna buy.. a ring? Raynell: Yeah! Zulu: It's for her parents. Shopkeeper: Oh. I see. Raynell: Is... Is something wrong? Shopkeeper: No its just.. This is the first time a Targhul wanted to buy jewelry. Zulu: Is it? Shopkeeper: Sure is. I didn't even know you guys were into that whole thing. Raynell: Oh well you see, my mom was once human. And I heard humans put rings on they're fingers as a show they are together. So I thought that would be a good way to show mom and dad's relationship. Shopkeeper: That... Is a very sweet thought. Raynell: Exactly! Shopkeeper: Then I should be able to help in that regard. Raynell: Great! Zulu: Thank you sir! Shopkeeper: Well why don't you first tell me how big your parents fingers or... *Looks at Raynell and Zulu's hands* … claws are. Zulu: Huh? (Zulu looks at his hands) Zulu: Oh, I forgot to retract these. Raynell: How big? Hmm.... Um... Zulu: *retracts claws* DO you know? Raynell:....Not really? Zulu: You didn't check? Raynell: How was I supposed to know? Zulu: Raynell they need to know how big fingers are if they want to find a ring. Other wise it might be too small or too big for them. Raynell: Well I didn't know that! And I don't wanna ask cause it might spoil the surprise! Zulu: Good point. Raynell: *Sigh*.... Zulu: Hey, hey. Its okay. We'll think of something. Raynell: How? Zulu: Hmmm.... (Zulu thinks for a bit) Zulu: Oh wait! Raynell, do you think we can use you as a model? Raynell: Huh? Zulu: I mean you are Rayla's daughter AND you were born from her biomass! Maybe you two have the same size! Raynell: *gasp* That's brilliant Zulu! Zulu: *To Shopkeeper* Sir messure her hands. You should be able to see how big her mother's hands are from this. Shopkeeper: Very well then. Let's see here. (Raynell puts her hand on the table) Raynell:..... (The shopkeeper measures each of Raynell's fingers) Shopkeeper: Hmm... Okay. I think I got just the thing for you. Raynell: You do? Shopkeeper: That I do! Raynell: Yes! Category:LOTM: Defensive Antics Category:LOTM: Defensive Antics Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts